La vida de un tigre
by Ex umbra
Summary: Podrían encerrarlo pero él se encargaría de que su espíritu nunca muriera y un día aunque fuera unos instantes antes de que su vida terminara correría lejos de los obstáculos que la vida le había impuesto. Yuri Plisetsky estaba seguro que algún día seria libre.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, ya que si lo hiciera habría desamor y posiblemente alguna muerte en la historia.

 **La captura de un tigre**

Hay momentos que cambian la vida de las personas, en casos favorables suceden cuestión de minutos, a veces tan solo en segundos y en ocasiones puede que en un solo parpadeo la vida de una persona haya dado un giro de 180° que ni siquiera fue capaz de prever, para Yuri Plisetsky este acontecimiento vino de la mano de la muerte de su abuelo; la única familia viva que le quedaba o al menos eso creía y hasta cierto punto no hubiera sido tan malo que su situación se quedara así.

En el piso 35 de un lujoso hotel el rubio observaba sentado en su balcón como los colores rosas y naranjas comenzaban a pintar el cielo de la ciudad, la mañana era fría en un claro indicio de que el cambio de estaciones estaba cerca, su enorme abrigo lo protegía del frio pero aun así sentía que algo en su interior comenzaba a congelarse y sospecho que no tenía nada que ver con el aire un tanto helado que golpeaba su rostro.

Los minutos seguían pasando convirtiéndose en horas lo que fue un amanecer frio se convirtió en una mañana cálida con todo y que los rayos del sol muy apenas lograban traspasar las nubes espesas que se habían formado, recordaba que según el pronóstico del tiempo para la tarde de ese día se esperaba una tormenta y el joven no pudo más que sonreír ante el irónico clima que representaba muy bien las festividades.

Pasadas las diez de la mañana se escucharon los golpes no fuertes pero constantes en la puerta de su habitación, de mala gana se levantó de aquel lugar en el que había estado desde que llego en la madrugada. Cuando abrió se topó con la figura un tanto imponente de su padre que lo miraba con molestia, Yuri al verlo solo rodo los ojos y se hizo a un lado para dejar que el hombre pasara.

-¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar?-pregunto imponiendo su autoridad.

-Porque no me dio la gana- respondió con desinterés, había pasado un tiempo desde que ese tipo de acciones de su progenitor le eran indiferentes.

-¿A qué estás jugando Yuri?-pregunto exasperado.

-Aquí el único que juega eres tu padre, jugaste con la vida de mi madre, lo haces con la mía ahora, no eres más que un bastardo que nunca ha sabido que hacer con su vida y utiliza la de los demás- no había dicho nada gritando pero el coraje que imprimía en cada palabra era suficiente para demostrar su odio.

-¡Eres un malagradecido!- dijo el hombre furioso tiñendo la mejilla de su hijo de rojo gracias a la bofetada que le había dado.

-Y tú que siempre te has jactado de tu compostura, ¿acaso a estas alturas también apostaste tu serenidad padre?-el rubio hablo con burla sin inmutarse ni tocar su rostro para intentar calmar el dolor que el golpe provocaba, pero sus palabras sirvieron para que el hombre suspirara intentando serenarse.

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer?-dijo con seriedad.

-¿Qué importa?- camino hasta un sillón individual dejándose caer en él.

-Tenías que estar al pendiente de las preparaciones, hoy es un día importante- reclamo.

-Siempre te dije que yo no movería ni un dedo para la creación de este estúpido circo-dijo con desdén.

-Tu no entiendes todo lo que está en juego-hablo entre dientes.

-Si no lo entendiera hace mucho hubiera escapado de esta mierda-ni siquiera miro a su padre.

-No tardan en llegar las mujeres que te ayudaran a arreglarte, asegúrate de estar a tiempo para ceremonia-menciono antes de salir de la habitación.

-Sí, sí, para cuando se levante el gran telón- hablo con burla y resignación al viento.

Poco después de eso llegaron tres mujeres que arreglaban la que sería su vestimenta y preparaban lo que utilizarían para peinar su cabello mientras él tomaba un baño con las sales aromáticas supuestamente relajantes que le habían preparado especialmente para ese día, pero que no hacían nada para ayudarlo.

Una vez que arreglaron su cabello salieron de la habitación dándole espacio para que colocara el traje blanco que pulcramente habían colocado sobre la cama que él no se había molestado en utilizar la noche anterior.

Camino despacio para observarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en la habitación, quiso reconocer lo que había sido un día en aquel que le regresaba la mirada a través del cristal, pero ya no estaba hace mucho había dejado de estarlo, unos horas atrás pensó que lo había recuperado, que aunque fuera un poco aún existía dentro de él algo de esa persona que había sido junto a su madre y su abuelo, pero cuando piso de nuevo la habitación en la madrugada, cuando recordó cuál era su realidad eso pequeño que lo había acompañado termino de esfumarse y de nueva cuenta solo quedo un cascaron vacío.

Y mirándose al espejo se hizo una promesa, saldría de esta con lo poco que le quedaba de su orgullo intacto, se prometió que su último acto de cobardía se iría con aquella ceremonia, ya que después de eso solo se tendría a sí mismo y no pensaba fallarse ni una vez más.

Suspiro y con pesadez se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación para salir de ella, el momento había llegado era el momento de su boda o su funeral…

Realmente, ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

 **Continuara…**

 ***Nota: Últimamente he estado bastante ocupada así que llevo mucho sin escribir, así que de antemano lo lamento si estoy un poco oxidada, esta historia no será demasiado larga ya que escribir algo muy largo no es mi estilo pero aun así prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo C:**

 **Si les gusto o lo odiaron por favor dejen un review ya que me gusta saber lo que las personas piensan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, porque si lo hiciera realmente soy propensa a los finales agridulces.

 **La jaula de un tigre**

Yuri entro a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, su mochila había quedado olvidada en algún lugar del trayecto en aquella enorme casa o posiblemente se encontrara en el auto aun y el chofer se la dejaría a una de las sirvientas la cual se la llevaría a la habitación, ese procedimiento pasaba mínimo una vez por semana pero realmente no es algo en lo que le gusta perder el tiempo pensando demasiado en ello.

En lugar de eso estiro la mano y tomo una de las fotografías que estaba en su mesita de noche, la observo varios minutos mientras delineaba con delicadeza a la persona que estaba retratada, hoy era uno de esos días en que la carga sobre sus hombros se sentía extrañamente más pesada, en que tenía que poner un esfuerzo extra para no gritar de la desesperación pero sobre todo en que los recuerdos inundaban su mente y perturbaban su alma, en definitiva era un mal día.

-Algún día saldré de esta jaula- suspiro cansadamente mientras abrazaba la fotografía contra su pecho.

…

 _Salió de la habitación y lo primero que vio fue a su padre recargando en la pared junto a su puerta, se miraron a los ojos varios como si estuvieran analizando la situación._

 _-¿Acaso estas preocupado padre?-una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios._

 _-Solo me aseguro de que llegues a tiempo- dijo secamente._

 _-Si tú lo dice- le restó importancia._

 _Caminaron silenciosamente por el pasillo para tomar el elevador, la ceremonia y la fiesta serian en el último piso del hotel donde había salones para eventos importantes y según había dicho en algún momento el padre de Yuri la boda entre los primogénitos que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo era la consagración de la unión de dos de las empresas más importantes del país, tenía que celebrarse por todo lo alto._

 _La ceremonia seria en un salón mediano, tenía el tamaño adecuado para que se pudieran acomodar las sillas donde estarían sentados un montón de invitados pomposos que no conocía y tampoco tenía ganas de conocer pero tendría que fingir frente a ellos que toda esa situación era hermosa._

 _Cuando entro pudo notar que el lugar estaba adornado con rosas blancas y justo en medio de la habitación había una alfombra roja que guiaba su camino hasta su prometido y al juez que llevaría a cabo la ceremonia nupcial, no pudo evitar pensar que para ser ambas familias de una buena posición económica el decorado había resultado demasiado cliché, si hubiera sido él y si aquel teatrito le hubiera interesado aunque sea un poco habría despedido a la encargada del evento que habría propuesto tan patéticas ideas._

 _A pesar de que no era una ceremonia religiosa alguno de los organizadores pensó que sería buena idea que mientras avanzaba por el pasillo se escuchara la marcha nupcial, sin embargo dejo en claro que no deseaba que su padre lo escoltara todo el trayecto, no estaba dispuesto a caminar por esa estúpida alfombra roja del brazo de alguien que lo veía únicamente como mercancía._

 _Sus pasos eran precisos pero lentos, deseaba retrasar lo inevitable lo más posible, mientras caminaba sentía como si aquella alfombra estuviera en llamas y le quemara la planta de los pies a pesar del calzado, no se dio cuenta en que momento había sucedido pero ya no escuchaba la marcha fúnebre, sentía su respiración lenta, notaba como por segundos la visión se le nublaba un poco pero estaba seguro que no era por llanto y curiosamente el sentido del olfato lo tenía aparentemente muy desarrollado pues mientras avanzaba podía percibir el olor de los diversos perfumes y colonias que llevaban los invitados, provocándole nauseas pues la mayoría aunque estaba seguro eran de marcas famosas le parecían muy fuerte o demasiado empalagosos._

 _El dolor en el pecho que llevaba demasiado sintiendo se había intensificado, sus piernas se sentían pesadas y a la vez débiles, aun así seguía avanzando "Por él" se decía a sí mismo._

 _Una vez frente al altar la ceremonia comenzó pero el realmente no le prestaba atención, era como si estuviera en un trance, sus oídos zumbaban como si acabaran de disparar cerca de su oído o al menos suponía que así debía de ser, en su rostro se había plasmado una sonrisa falsa pero que al parecer bastaba para que los invitados pensaran que todo era perfecto._

 _-Ahora los declaro unidos en matrimonio- esas palabras fueron como un pequeño despertar, como cuando te pierdes mirando un punto fijo totalmente metido en tus pensamientos y alguien para llamar tu atención hace un chasquido con los dedos en tu oreja._

 _Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios ajenos sobre los suyos y se separó lo más rápido que pudo, apenas pudo reprimir la mueca de asco que estuvo a punto de formarse en su rostro, observo al hombre que estaba frente a él, por primera vez se permitió ver a su esposo Jean Jacques Leroy._

 _Los momentos de lucidez fueron muy pequeños pues antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba de nuevo en su burbuja y era llevado de un lado al otro cual muñeca recién comprada que deseaba presumir a todas sus amigas, solo era un poco consiente de que respondía con monosílabos y que le tomaban fotos cada pocos segundos._

 _-Fue una ceremonia hermosa- dijo Jean mientras se movían de un lado al otro en la pista de baile._

 _-Tan cliché como en todas la películas de comedia romántica barata- respondió malhumorado pero sin borrar la sonrisa farsa._

 _-Esto es la vida real Yuri, no una comedia romántica- su sonrisa se había apagado un poco-Nuestra boda cambiara para bien nuestras vidas._

 _-Si quieres engañarte pensando que todo está bien no es mi problema, pero te recomiendo que salgas voluntariamente de esa estúpida burbuja rosa en la que has decidido meterte, porque cuando se eleve y caigas…porque vas a caer-añadió con sorna- Nadie podrá ayudarte a levantar._

 _La canción se detuvo y Jean le entrego la mano de su esposo a su suegro mientras resoplaba de frustración y le mandaba una mirada furia al rubio._

 _-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto su padre viendo como su yerno intentaba tranquilizarse._

 _-He llegado a la conclusión padre de que te encantan las preguntas estúpidas- siempre que lo llamaba "Padre" lo hacía de una forma tan irónica que terminaba rápidamente con la paciencia del menor._

 _-Ahora es tu esposo, debes respetarlo- regaño._

 _-¿Así como te respeto a ti?- comento burlón._

 _-Yuri… -comenzó a ponerse serio._

 _-Relájate cuando termine la canción podrás irle a lamer las heridas, de todas formas ya perdiste tu dignidad con esta familia, no tienes nada que perder- su mirada se volvió un tanto afilada._

 _-Maldito…-murmuro apenas conteniendo la rabia._

 _Para suerte de ambos la canción termino pero antes de que el hombre se marchara su hijo lo detuvo._

 _-Mejor ve y dile a mi suegro que por el momento no estoy en condiciones de bailar con él-dijo con seriedad- Hazlo, si no quieres que haga un escándalo lo suficientemente grande como para arruinar todo por lo que has trabajado- amenazo cuando noto que su padre se iba a negar._

 _Mientras Yuri bailaba con un hombre de manos sudorosas y que utilizaba una loción que bien podría ser agua de caño, vio a su suegro cerca de la pista que levantaba su copa en su dirección mientras lo miraba detenidamente, el mensaje era claro no se acercaría a bailar, lo estaba dejando ganar esa pequeña batalla pues ambos sabían que con la boda realizada el hombre había ganado la guerra._

 _Cuando su pareja de baile se retiró una mano delgada y blanca tomo la suya mientras otra se posaba en su cadera, el toque era frio pero reconfortante y el hombre desprendía un olor delicado pero potente que por más que lo intento no pudo identificar._

 _-A pesar de ser tu boda no pareces muy feliz- hablo aquel extraño de seductora voz._

 _-No es mi mejor momento- acepto en cuanto se topó con los ojos azules claros como un cristal, sin ninguna pizca de malicia, para Yuri había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio a alguien con ese tipo de mirada y más desde que había sido obligado a entrar en ese círculo social._

 _-Por desgracia la suerte de los que nacemos en cuna de oro es que en la mayoría de los casos los matrimonios se miden por los beneficios y no por el amor- dijo con un poco de empatía._

 _-¿Acaso tú has pasado por lo mismo?- por alguna razón aquel hombre le daba confianza._

 _-Estuve a punto pero generalmente logro salir victorioso y al hacerlo tuve el mejor trofeo del mundo- sonrió con verdadera felicidad._

 _-Dichoso seas, yo justo acabo de perder- menciono con dolor._

 _-Solo habrás perdido si te rindes y algo me dice que aún no estás dispuesto a eso-menciono- Mi turno a terminado, pero de corazón te deseo la mejor de las suertes- hizo una reverencia y comenzó a alejarse del rubio._

 _Yuri observo unos segundos más a aquel extraño de cabello platinado antes de comenzar una nueva pieza y deseo algún día tener la libertad que él desprendía en cada una de sus acciones._

 **Continuara…**

 ***Nota: si llegaron hasta aquí, léanme un poco más, gracias por leer esta historia, espero que les esté gustando aunque yo sé que solo es el segundo capítulo y posiblemente aun no defino bien como seguirá esto.**

 **** Un agradecimiento especial a Aroa Nehring y Shouko-Marigold, saber lo que piensa la gente siempre ha sido mi mayor motos para continuar escribiendo, más en las "Historias largas" que no son mi fuerte.**

 ***** Si les gusto o lo odiaron por favor dejen un review**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, porque si lo hiciera realmente soy propensa a los finales agridulces.

 **La amistad de un tigre**

 _La boda había sido el día anterior y la nueva pareja de esposos recorría las calles de la ciudad en el auto del mayor que deseaba ser él mismo quien llevara al joven rubio al que sería su "nidito de amor", el hombre realmente sonaba emocionado pensando que al fin podría compartir cama con su pareja pues en la noche de bodas Yuri se había encerrado en su habitación y a pesar de que tanto Jean como su suegro habían intentado convencerlo que sería bueno que comenzaran a dormir juntos para conocerse mejor solo lograron que el coraje de Yuri aumentara y sin abrir la puerta básicamente les grito hasta de lo que se iban a morir._

 _Durante todo el trayecto Yuri no dejo de observar por la ventana mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de escuchar la molesta voz de JJ porque al parecer aquel día el hombre había decido hablar hasta el cansancio y por lo entusiasta que se veía Yuri no pensó que se callaría pronto._

 _Salieron de la ciudad y llegaron a una zona residencial en lugar de casas eran mansiones con amplios jardines, un lugar tranquilo y cualquiera pensaría que relajante pero al de ojos verdes solo le provoco un sabor amargo, uno de sus sueños de niño era trabajar muy duro para algún día comprarle una casa así a su madre en donde pudieran vivir junto con su abuelo, pero cuando se lo conto la mujer solo le sonrió y le dijo que la extravagancia no iba con ella, aunque ya llevaba un tiempo en esa clase de vida y debería haberse acostumbrado Yuri se dio cuenta que la extravagancia tampoco era lo suyo._

 _-Aquí viviremos solo tú y yo, bueno además de los empleados por supuesto- Jean lo saco de sus cavilaciones-La casa ya está completamente amueblada y decorada, sin embargo no deje que le hicieran nada al jardín porque escuche de tu padre que tenías una especie de gusto por plantas y todo eso así que está completamente libre para que lo arregles a tu gusto, en la parte atrás hay…_

 _-¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene la casa?- pregunto cortando el monologo._

 _-Son cinco habitaciones, aunque bueno cuatro son para invitados ya que solo ocuparemos una –dijo intentando sonar casual-Entremos para que te presente a los empleados._

 _-Bien-acepto sin emoción alguna, era cierto que la residencia era impresionante pero no era como si con eso sus sentimientos cambiaran de la noche a la mañana._

 _Una vez adentro Yuri vio como lo esperaban seis personas en total, tres mujeres con vestidos azul marino y delantales que supuso eran las sirvientas, una mujer mayor pero de rostro estricto que también vestía de azul marino pero el conjunto que llevaba era más formal, la mujer se presentó firmemente como el ama de llaves, el hombre también un poco mayor de traje se presentó como su chofer personal y por último se presentó el cocinero._

 _Cada uno junto con su puesto había mencionado su nombre pero Yurio realmente no había tenido cabeza para recordarlo, sin embargo no se preocupó mucho por eso pues desgraciadamente su estadía seria larga y ya tendría tiempo para conocer a los empleados._

 _-Habías mencionado que ya todas las habitaciones estaban habilitadas para su uso, ¿verdad?- pregunto tranquilamente el rubio mirando a su esposo._

 _-Así es y tus cosas ya están en nuestra habitación- sonreía como si fuera un niño._

 _-Por favor lleven mis cosas a la habitación que este más lejos de la del señor Jean y hagan los arreglos necesarios para que pueda ocuparla hoy mismo- le hablo con calma al ama de llaves, la mujer estaba extrañada pero aun así decidió dictar las ordenes a las demás empleadas._

 _-No-dijo la voz firme de JJ._

 _-No, ¿Qué?- pregunto desafiante._

 _-Ayer tuve que aceptar que no quisieras dormir conmigo pero ahora somos esposos así que tienes que entender que lo más lógico es que durmamos en la misma habitación-respondió._

 _-Pues yo creo que lo que tú tienes que entender Jean es que este no es un matrimonio como cualquier otro, te recuerdo que yo no estoy aquí porque lo desee sino porque nuestros padres y tú me acorralaron hasta que no me dejaron más opción que aceptar esta estúpida unión para que ambas empresas se junten; es decir, yo estoy aquí para que las negociaciones resultaran mejor, mi deber es acompañarte en cenas de negocios y eventos sociales mientras fingimos frente al mundo empresarial que somos un matrimonio perfecto y tan sólido como la alianza de las empresas, afortunadamente ni tú ni tu padre se aseguraron de añadir en el contrato que me hicieron firmar que como parte de mis obligaciones tenía que calentar tu cama-durante todo el monologo no pude borrar la sonrisa maliciosa que se había formado en sus labios- Y por si de casualidad lo has olvidado te recuerdo que yo no te amo._

 _Cuando Yuri finalmente termino de hablar Jean retrocedió unos pasos con el rostro afligido como si las palabras del más joven lo hubieran golpeado._

 _-Prepárenle la maldita habitación- dijo cansado mientras se dirigía a las escaleras._

 _::::::_

Yuri jamás pensó encontrar a algún amigo en aquella situación, sin embargo un día sin esperar había encontrado a una chica que le inspiro confianza.

Audrey.

Aquella mujer llego a su vida de una forma un tanto inesperada, después de que JJ intentara conquistarlo durante los seis meses que le siguieron a la boda un día el hombre finalmente se había cansado para alegría del rubio que ya estaba más que fastidiado de todos los intentos de acercamiento.

Jean había caído en una especie de locura que Yuri no podía importarle menos, salía por las noches y no llegaba hasta la mañana siguiente la mayoría de las veces cuando Yuri ya estaba saliendo para ir a la universidad, había ocasiones en las JJ se quedaba observando al rubio esperando algún reclamo pero Yuri solía ignorarlo y seguir su camino como si su esposo no existiera.

Ese proceso se repitió muchas veces, cuando JJ comprendió que sus acciones le eran indiferentes para Yuri, intento algo diferente y en lugar de quedarse toda la noche en moteles comenzó a llevar a sus conquistas a la mansión, el hombre lo único que deseaba era que Yuri se enojara o se sintiera celoso pero lo único que había conseguido es hacer que el rubio los invitara a cenar con él. La cantidad de mujeres que desfilo por aquella casa era enorme y realmente Yuri no se preocupaba por contarlas solo eran rostros distorsionados y siluetas despampanantes que le eran indiferentes.

Una mañana cuando se dirigía a desayunar vio a una chica un poco más baja que él, de cabello castaño claro que le llegaba a la cintura, de figura delicada y no exuberante como era la preferencia de su esposo, la mujer cerraba quedamente la puerta de la habitación de Jean y cuando se giró para caminar hacia las escales se quedó estática al notar la presencia de Yuri, fue entonces cuando el rubio pudo ver que los ojos de la mujer eran tan verdes como los de él.

Ese día sin saber realmente la razón de sus acciones Yuri invito a la chica a que se uniera a él en el desayuno y aunque al principio ella estaba un poco renuente termino aceptando, el rubio tuvo que reconocer que fue el desayuno más agradable que había tenido desde que tuvo la desgracia de pisar aquel lugar.

Desde ese día Audrey se volvió la favorita de JJ, aunque continuamente había nuevas chicas mínimo una vez por semana la nueva amiga de Yuri era requerida, la joven siempre procuraba desayunar con el rubio y después se dirigía a su trabajo como maestra.

Durante las pláticas Yuri noto que la chica se había enamorado de su esposo y hasta cierto punto le dolía no ser la única amante, sonaba cínico pero la mujer sabía que el matrimonio que mantenían los hombres era una farsa. Un día saliendo de la universidad el rubio visito a su suegro y le expuso los peligros de que su marido saliera básicamente todas las noches en busca de una nueva mujer, si el mundo se enteraba podría ser un escándalo que terminaría afectando a las empresas.

Cuando el hombre le pregunto por una solución; Yuri entrego el expediente de Audrey y sugirió que lo mejor es que viviera junto con ellos.

La siguiente vez que vio a su amiga fue cuando esta se está instalando en la habitación al lado de la suya, al verla se sorprendió ya que su largo cabello castaño había sido sustituido por uno hasta los hombros teñido de rubio, sin que él pudiera preguntarle ella solo menciono un "Jean me pidió que lo arreglara de esta forma"

Yuri comprendió que aquella mujer realmente le importaba porque sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho al ver la resignación en sus ojos.

Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que se había preocupado por alguien más.

 **Continuara….**

 ***Nota: Una amiga me había preguntado antes de mostrarle el capítulo el por qué no utilizaba a Isabella si le iba a poner una amante a JJ pero lo cierto es que no pude imaginarme a Yurio teniendo una amistad con ella. Por cierto, perdón por la tardanza.**

 ****** **Shouko-Marigold y Aroa Nehring mil gracias por sus comentarios que siempre me levantan el ánimo.**

 ***** Si les gusto o lo odiaron por favor dejen un review**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, porque si lo hiciera realmente soy propensa a los finales agridulces.

 **La historia de un tigre**

Era una tarde lluviosa de sábado Yuri y Audrey había pasado todo el día viendo películas sin preocuparse en que JJ llegara y arruinara el aire de camarería que habían formado como normalmente hacia cuando los encontraba juntos, Jean estaba en un viaje de negocios y aún faltaban tres días para que regresara, por fortuna para el rubio que logro librarse de tener que viajar con su esposo durante cinco días alegando que estaba en exámenes finales. Así que durante los últimos días habían convivido como lo que eran amigos, entre ellos no existían las máscaras ni las falsedades, después de todo no era necesaria una guerra entre un hombre y la amante de su esposo cuando ambos estaban de acuerdo lo la situación y convivían bajo el mismo techo.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí Yuri?-pregunto Audrey suspirando con fastidio cuando se aburrió de la película y apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del rubio.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Yuri dejo de prestarle atención a la pantalla porque ciertamente la película no le había interesado.

-Sí, ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de la fachada del esposo perfecto? - Audrey dudo un poco de haber preguntado al ver la expresión de su amigo-Bueno si quieres contármelo, yo no te quiero presionar.

-No hay ningún, confió en ti-dijo sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba el cabello-La verdad yo no viví con mi padre hasta un año antes de que me casara, antes de eso estaba con mi madre y mi abuelo hasta que ella murió cuando tenía diez años, después de eso solo fuimos mi abuelo y yo hasta que él se fue con mi madre cuando tenía dieciséis, durante el funeral de mi abuelo mientras pensaba en lo que haría con mi vida fue cuando apareció mi padre.

\- ¿Nunca le preguntaste a tu madre quien era tu padre?- lo miro fijamente mientras aún estaba recostada en su pierna.

-En algún momento estoy seguro que llegué a tener curiosidad, pero al final nunca lo hice, después de todo confiaba en mi madre y ella siempre decía que éramos nosotros tres contra el mundo y por mi estaba bien-sonrió con ternura.

-¿En qué trabajaban tú abuelo y tu madre?- pregunto entusiasmada por la sonrisa de su amigo.

-Mamá trabajaba en una florería mientras que mi abuelo tenía un taller de reparación de calzado, una de las cosas que más me acuerdo es que ambos siempre se daban el tiempo para cenar conmigo.

-Que lindo, eran una hermosa familia- dijo con sinceridad.

-Si lo éramos-volvió a sonreír.

-Yuri… -comenzó un poco dudosa- ¿Quién es el chico de la fotografía junto a tu cama?-se decidió finalmente a preguntar.

-Él es Otabek mi amigo de toda la vida-sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Cómo lo conociste?-dijo incorporándose para sentarse de nuevo a su lado.

-Mi madre era gran fan del ballet, así que desde niño expreso lo feliz que estaría si también a mí me gustaba como a ella, así que no tuve corazón para decirle que a mí no me interesaba igual que a ella, en lugar de eso le pedí que me inscribiera en clases de ballet, nunca podría expresarte en palabras lo feliz que se veía mi madre después de eso.

-¿Así que empezaste clases de ballet a pesar de que no te gustaban?

-Si, aunque si te soy sincero jamás me he arrepentido de eso-sonrió- El día de mi primera clase fue cuando conocí a Otabek, tres años mayor que yo, pero estábamos en la misma clase, su mirada era fría o mejor dicho seria pero había algo en ella que realmente me llamaba la atención-sus ojos brillaron de alegría- Sin embargo tan orgulloso como siempre he sido decidí no acercarme a él.

\- ¿Y que paso? - le animo a continuar.

-Por supuesto que él fue el primero en hablarme, a la semana de que comenzamos con las clases se acercó a mí y me dijo que le gustaba mi mirada, si o piensas en una forma extraña de comenzar una conversación, pero en esos momentos sentí ganas de decirle que también me gustaba su mirada, aun obviamente no se lo dije, por lo menos no ese día.

-Es una buena forma de comenzar una amistad- sonrío.

-Exacto, de la noche a la mañana mi mundo de tres se hizo un poco más grande-su mirada era nostálgica mientras de abrazaba la piernas-Él estuvo a mi lado cuando mamá murió, desgraciadamente tuvo que irse del país con su familia un año antes de que mi abuelo muriera.

\- ¿Por qué odias tanto a Jean?- ella no podía entender como Yuri siendo en centro de atención del hombre no era feliz mientras ella está bien siendo únicamente un reflejo.

-Tal vez al principio no lo creas pero no siempre fue así-comenzó- Después de la muerte de mi abuelo, cuando padre fue a buscarme creí que sería un buen comienzo, yo no lo odiaba por su ausencia y él se mostraba amable conmigo, continuamente repetía lo feliz que estaba con mi llegada-su voz tenía un poco de ironía- Uno de los primeros que me presentaron fue a JJ, cuando lo conocí me dijo sonriente que quería ser mi amigo, en esos momentos me sentía muy solitario con la perdida de mi abuelo y el que Otabek no pudo venir de inmediato, así que acepte su amistad.

-¿Fueron amigos?- definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

-Por lo menos durante los primeros tres meses si-confirmo- Aunque mi relación con él no se comparaba ni de cerca con la que tenía con Otabek pero sé que para ser un comienzo estaba bien. Mi papá comenzó a llevarme a todos los eventos para presentarme en los eventos y Jean siempre estaba junto a mi diciendo que quería aligerar mi carga.

-Suena a algo que él haría por ti.

-Lo sé, independientemente de todo eso cuando por fin pudo librarse de todos su compromisos Otabek me visito, cuando llego y me abrazo por fin sentí que una pequeña parte que me faltaba se unía a mí, no llore la muerte de mi abuelo hasta que me sentí protegido entre los brazos de Otabek-mientras hablaba se veía tan pequeño-En una ocasión intente presentárselo a JJ creí que los tres podríamos ser amigos pero no sucedió, Jean nunca se portó amable con él.

\- ¿Cómo se cortó tu relación con Jean?

-Un día mientras estábamos en el jardín de la casa Otabek me dijo que me amaba- una sonrisa adorno su rostro- Como siempre él fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa, fue una confesión un tanto seria pero para mí fue la mejor, le dije que también lo amaba y en un impulso me lance a besarlo, JJ nos vio y todo se arruino, después de que nos vio besándonos se fue enojado y en la tarde me llevaban a una reunión para avisarme que me tendría que casar con Jean.

\- ¿Por qué?

-En ese momento no lo sabía, estando en aquella oficina tanto mi padre como el imbécil que ahora es mi suegro me dejaron claro que yo no tendría alguna otra salida mientras sonreían burlonamente- salí corriendo de ahí y en los pasillos de la empresa me tope a JJ, le suplique que hiciéramos algo para cancelar la boda y lo que me respondió se quedó tatuado en mi mente "¿Por qué haría algo como eso si soy el principal interesado en que te conviertas en mi esposo?", fue la primera vez que lo vi hacer aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia que hoy en día parece que la trae tatuada.

-¿Y lo aceptaste tan fácilmente?-dijo mientras abrazaba un cojín.

-Claro que no, fui a casa tomo dinero y mis papeles más importantes, busque a Otabek le explique la situación y le propuse que huyéramos, él ni siquiera lo dudo, nos subimos a su moto y nos fuimos decidimos no ir inmediatamente a un aeropuerto porque nos descubrirían fácilmente, pero don días después nos encontraron, íbamos en la carretera cuando nos rodearon tres camionetas, de ellas se bajaron muchos matones de la familia y mis tres verdugos, nos sujetaron a Otabek y mi nos obligaron a alejarnos pero a que quedáramos frente a frente, vi como JJ dio una señal y un tipo al lado de mi le disparo en el abdomen.

-¿Lo mataron?-pregunto asustada.

-No, Otabek cayo hincado y con otra señal de Jean un hombre se posó detrás de él y le apunto directamente a la cabeza y yo grite, grite desesperado que si lo salvaban me casaría, no me separe de él a pesar de que intentaron que fuera con JJ al final él me dejo en paz mientras sonreía con cinismo. Lo llevaron a un hospital donde sabían que no harían preguntas y después de horas en el quirófano apenas supimos que sobrevivió me alejaron de ahí y los planes de la boda se pusieron en marcha-su expresión era seria y dolorosa- Desde ese día me prometí que mientras estuviera obligado a estar aquí Jean no volvería a ser feliz.

-¿Ya no viste a Otabek de nuevo?-pregunto a punto de llorar.

-Un día antes de la boda me escape y lo busque, le explique todo y aunque él no lo entendió lo acepto. Ese día me acosté con Otabek y no regrese al otro hasta que entrada la madrugada aun sabiendo que JJ me esperaba.

 **Continuara…**

 ***Nota: En este capítulo quería mostrar la vida de Yurio antes de todo lo que estaba viviendo, además que quería poner como se llevaba con Audrey que le tiene la suficiente confianza para poder abrirse con ella.**

 **** Muchas gracias a Aroa Nehring y mimi por dejarme saber lo que piensan del capítulo anterior, espero que sepan que eso me hace inmensamente feliz.**

 ***** Si les gusto o lo odiaron por favor dejen un review**


End file.
